世界のご当地ソング一覧
世界のご当地ソング一覧（せかいのごとうちそんぐいちらん）は、世界のご当地ソングの一覧である。ただし国歌を除く。 *日本の都市名・地方名や各地方の風習・文化・地形に関する事柄などをタイトルや歌詞に取り入れた楽曲については、ご当地ソングを参照のこと。 *漫画・アニメ『Axis powers ヘタリア』のキャラクターソングについては、Axis powers ヘタリア#ドラマCD を参照。 東アジア、東北アジア、東南アジア、南アジア アジア、ないし東アジア、東北アジア、東南アジア、南アジアの諸地域をテーマにした楽曲。ロシアについては後述の「ヨーロッパ」を参照。 *「青の住人」（TERU） *「アジアの片隅で」（吉田拓郎） *「ASIA」（Mr.Children） *「アジアのこの街で」（上々颱風） *「アジアの純真」（PUFFY） *「アジアの花」（ZABADAK） *「ASIAN NIGHT」（東京JAP） *「アンダマンの涙」（カラバオ、舟久保香織） *「EAST ASIA」（中島みゆき） *「Come Back To Asia」（TM NETWORK） *「八十日間亜州一周」（上々颱風） *「パピヨン〜papillon〜」（島谷ひとみ） *「ヒルトップ・モーテル」（クレイジーケンバンド） *「僕らが生きる MY ASIA」（モーニング娘。誕生10年記念隊） *「Mr.ASIA」（CHAGE and ASKA） *「モンスーン・アジアの葦の舟」（森田クラブ） アムール川 *「アムール河の波」（ ） *「アムール川の流血や」 - 旧制第一高等学校寮歌。 日本 本項では、日本国全般（日本国内の特定の地域ではなく）をテーマにした楽曲を挙げる。 *「青い目の嫁はん」（イーデス・ハンソン） *「あっぱれJAPAN」（美月優） *「あっぱれ!JAPAN feat. JUMBO MAATCH」（HIBIKILLA） - 美月優の楽曲とは異なる。 *「AMBITIOUS JAPAN!」（TOKIO） *「侍ニッポン」（徳山璉） *「SUNRISE日本」（嵐） *「ジパング」（ピンク・レディー） *「JPN PRIDE」（雅-miyavi-） *「スウィンギン・ニッポン」（氣志團） *「前夜（桃花鳥 - ニッポニア・ニッポン）」（さだまさし） *「ニッポン アイニイクヨ」（GOLF&MIKE） *「ニッポン音頭」（のぶよしじゅんこ） *「ニッポン大好き!」（飛鳥ももこ） *「日本」（忍者） *「日本さくら祭り」（市丸、鈴木正夫） *「日本人は胃腸が弱い」（ネプチューン） *「日本の乙女」（安西愛子、川田孝子） *「日本の心」（エヴァンジェリン・A・K・マクダウェル&絡繰茶々丸） *「ニホンノミカタ -ネバダカラキマシタ-」（矢島美容室） *「日本ブギ」（忍者） *「日本よいとこ」（島倉千代子） *「闘う日本人」（聖飢魔II） *「Big in Japan」（アルファヴィル） *「bittersweet samba～ニッポンの夜明け前」（Re:Japan） *「陽は、また昇る」（アラジン） *「MISS UNIVERSE(S)」（木村カエレ feat. 関内・マリア・太郎） *「勇気のしるし 〜24時間タタカエマスカ」（牛若丸三郎太） *「LOVEマシーン」（モーニング娘。） 大韓民国 *「ああ大韓民国」（チョン・スラ） *「ケンチャナ 〜大丈夫〜」（前田有紀） - 慶州、釜山、済州島、水原、利川、南怡島。 *「KOREA」（レスリー・マンドキ featuring エヴァ・サン、少女隊、他） *「LOVE KOREA」（サザンオールスターズ） 鬱陵島（ウルルンド） *「鬱陵島ツイスト」 ソウル *「朝の国から」（キム・ヨンジャ） *「雨ふる永東橋」（チュ・ヒョンミ、大川栄策） *「漢江」（吉幾三） *「京城音楽」（YMO） *「59年往十里」（キム・フングク） *「新沙洞の人」（チュ・ヒョンミ） *「ソウル」 *「ソウル賛歌」（パティー・キム） *「ソウル・ソウル・ソウル」（チョー・ヨンピル） *「ソウルの光」（BoA） *「梨泰院ブルース」（チュ・ヒョンミ） *「わたしのソウル」（大川栄策） 済州島（チェジュド） *「済州エアポート」（半田浩二） *「チェジュドのひとよ」（山内惠介） 珍島（チンド） *「珍島物語」（天童よしみ） 大田（テジョン） *「大田ブルース」（青江三奈） 釜山（プサン） *「釜山カルメギ」 *「釜山行進曲」 *「釜山港へ帰れ」（チョー・ヨンピル、渥美二郎、内田明里、キム・ヨンジャ、他） 浦項（ポハン） *「清河への道～48番」（新井英一） - 北区清河面。 木浦（モクポ） *「木浦の涙」（菅原都々子） 朝鮮民主主義人民共和国 *「あこがれの北朝鮮」（タイマーズ、忌野清志郎） 平壌（ピョンヤン） *「ソウルからピョンヤンまで」（趙博） 臨津江（リムジンガン） *「イムジン河」（림진강 ：ザ・フォーク・クルセダーズ、他） 中華人民共和国 *「ゴーイン・バック・トゥ・チャイナ」（鹿取洋子） *「在中国的少年」（ローザ・ルクセンブルグ） *「支那の夜」（渡辺はま子） *「ジャスミンのつむじ風 -Chinese Breeze-」（福永恵規） *「チャイナからの手紙」（早乙女乱馬&早乙女らんま） - らんま1/2。 *「チャイナ気分でハイテンション!」（ネネ） *「中国女」（YMO） 広東（カントン） *「広東の花売り娘」（岡晴夫） *「広東ブルース」（渡辺はま子） *「在広東少年」（矢野顕子） *「花の広東航路」（岡晴夫） 康定（こうてい） *「康定情歌」（康定情歌） 崑崙（こんろん） *「崑崙越えて」（藤山一郎） 上海（シャンハイ） *「グッバイ上海」（中山ラビ） *「上海エトランゼ」（ケイ・ウンスク、シュー・ピンセイ） *「上海帰りのリル」（津村謙） *「上海倶楽部」（松田聖子） *「上海便り」（上原敏） *「上海の踊り子」（松島詩子） *「上海の風」（中澤ゆうこ） *「上海の花売り娘」（岡晴夫） *「上海の街角で」（東海林太郎） *「上海ハニー」（ORANGE RANGE） *「上海バンドネオン」（橘いずみ） *「上海ブルース」（ディック・ミネ） *「上海慕情」（近藤真彦） *「上海ラヴソング」（松田聖子） *「なぜか上海」（井上陽水） *「燃える上海」（胡美芳） *「ルムバ上海」（胡美芳） 徐州（じょしゅう） *「麦と兵隊」（東海林太郎） - 蘇州（そしゅう） *「蘇州夜曲」（霧島昇、渡辺はま子、小田和正、ASKA、渡辺美里、平原綾香、藤田恵美） 大連（だいれん） *「大連の街から」（尾形大作、城之内早苗） *「大連慕情」（松任谷由実） 天津（テンシン） *「ニー・ハオ・天津」（ゴダイゴ） 哈爾濱（ハルピン） *「ハルピン恋し」（楠木繁夫） *「ハルピンの花馬車」（近江俊郎） *「ハルピンの夜」（木戸かほる） *「ハルピンの夜は更けて」（伊藤久男） *「ハルピン夜曲」（由利あけみ） *「ハルビン夜曲」（東海林太郎） 北京（ペキン） *「ベイジン・ホアンイン・ニイ」（ ( )） *「北京のお嬢さん」（SUPER CHIMPANZEE） 無錫（むしゃく） *「無錫旅情」（尾形大作） 香港（ホンコン） *「ペニンシュラ・モーニング」（中山美穂） *「香港街燈」（角松敏生） *「香港国際空港（CHEK LAP KOK 空港）」（平尾昌晃&アグネス・チャン） *「HONG KONG NIGHT SIGHT」（松任谷由実） 東北部、旧満州 *「北はアムール」 *「北満警備の唄」（美ち奴） *「戦友」 *「東北地方の子守歌」（东北摇篮曲） *「満州想えば」（音丸） *「満州行進曲」（徳山璉） *「満州の丘に立ちて」（На сопках Маньчжурии ：加藤登紀子、ディミトリー・ホロストフスキー、他） *「満州娘」（服部富子） *「雪の満州里」（ディック・ミネ） 台湾 *「なつかしの蕃社」（霧島昇&菊池章子） *「蕃社の花嫁さん」（久保瀧江） 宜蘭（ギラン） *「サヨンの鐘」（渡辺はま子、李香蘭） モンゴル *「わたしのふるさと」（ソロンゴ） フィリピン *「ダヒル・サヨ」（エセル中田、ペギー葉山、小林旭） - フィリピン民謡。 マニラ *「マニラの街角で」（灰田勝彦） モンテンルパ *「ああモンテンルパの夜は更けて」（渡辺はま子） タイ王国 *「メイド・イン・タイランド」（カラバオ） アンダマン海 *「アンダマンの涙」（ユンヨン・オーパークン） バンコク *「クルンテープ・マハナコーン」（アサニー・ワサン） *「バンコックへの行進」（ ：ラッシュ） *「バンコクの休日」（クレイジーケンバンド） *「ワン・ナイト・イン・バンコク」（マレー・ヘッド） インドネシア *「可愛いあの娘」（梶光夫） *「川で歌おう」（Rasa Sayang-sayange） - 「ラサ・サヤン・ゲ」とも。 *「ブンガワン・ソロ」（Bengawan Solo ：松田トシ、藤山一郎、小林旭） キンタマーニ高原 *「キンタマーニ」（MEN☆SOUL） ジャワ *「ジャワの焼鳥売り」（宮城まり子） *「ジャワのマンゴ売り」（灰田勝彦） ジャカルタ、旧バタヴィア *「スラバヤ通りの妹へ」（松任谷由実） - ジャカルタ市にあるスラバヤ通りの情景を歌っている。 *「バタビアの夜は更けて」（灰田勝彦） スラバヤ *「花のスラバヤ」（藤原亮子） ベトナム *「美しい昔」（Diem xua ：カイン・リー、菅原やすのり、加藤登紀子、天童よしみ） ハノイ *「ハノイの花売娘」（小野一子） インド *「インドラの矢」（Psycho le Cému） *「FROM TANJAVUR」（T-SQUARE） *「ラジャ・マハラジャー」（戸川純&東京放送児童合唱団、他） カシミール *「カシミール」（レッド・ツェッペリン） ガンジス川 *「ガンジス」（長渕剛） *「ガンジス河の月」（西田佐知子） *「ガンジス河は流れる」（伊藤久男） *「月のガンジス河」（奈良光枝） カルカッタ *「夢のカルカッタ」（Calcutta ：ローレンス・ウェルク( )） パキスタン ガンダーラ *「ガンダーラ」（ゴダイゴ） フンザ *「シャングリラ」（チャットモンチー） - 本来の意味での「シャングリラ」とは関係ない。 スリランカ *「スリランカ慕情」（金井夕子） ミャンマー エーヤワディー川（イラワジ川） *「イラワジ川」（ライラックス） ネパール カトマンズ *「KATHMANDU」（松任谷由実） *「(カミング・トゥゲザー・イン)カトマンズ」（ゴダイゴ） *「ナマステ」（ゴダイゴ） シンガポール *「Singapore」（トム・ウェイツ） *「シンガポール航海」（庄野真代） *「シンガポールスリング」（TUBE） *「シンガポール・ナイト」（桜田淳子） *「シンガポール・ナイト」（BLACK CATS） *「シンガポールの夜は更けて」橋幸夫） *「夢のシンガポール」（2プラス1） *「生意気」（中山美穂） 西アジア、北アフリカ 西アジア、北アフリカなど、アラブ世界の諸地域をテーマにした楽曲。 *「赤い砂漠の伝説」（島谷ひとみ） *「アラビアン・ナイツ」（サラ・ブライトマン） *「アラビヤの唄」（二村定一&天野喜久代） *「アラブのマーケット」（灰田勝彦） *「AL-MAUJ (アルマージ)」（中森明菜） *「異邦人」（久保田早紀） *「コーヒー・ルンバ」（Moliendo Café ：西田佐知子、ザ・ピーナッツ、フリオ・イグレシアス、国実百合、Logic System、荻野目洋子、井上陽水、工藤静香、伴都美子） *「チグリスとユーフラテスの岸辺」（ZABADAK） *「ナイツ・オブ・アラビア」（キャメロット） *「メソポタミアダンス」（渡辺真知子） アフガニスタン * 「静かなるアフガン」（長渕剛） イラン *「テヘランの水売り馬車」（北見和夫） *「燃える秋」（ハイ・ファイ・セット） イラク バビロン *「Song of Babylon」（河合奈保子） トルコ *「悲しき六十才」（يا مصطفى (Ya Mustafa) ：坂本九） *「トルコ行進曲」（由紀さおり&安田祥子、小柳ルミ子） イスタンブール *「イスタンブール（ノット・コンスタンティノープル）」（ ：フォアラッズ( )、ゼイ・マイト・ビー・ジャイアンツ） *「イスタンブールからの電話」（Telephone Call From Istanbul ：トム・ウェイツ） *「飛んでイスタンブール」（庄野真代） ユスキュダル *「ウスクダラ」（Üsküdar'a Gider İken ：アーサー・キット( )、江利チエミ） イスラエル *「ジェリコの戦い」（Joshua Fit The Battle Of Jericho） *「マイム・マイム」 - イスラエル民謡。 エジプト *「アラブの嵐」（石原裕次郎） *「SAND BEIGE -砂漠へ-」（中森明菜） - サハラ砂漠、ナイル川。 *「リトル・エジプト」（Little Egypt (Ying-Yang) ：コースターズ( )） ナイル川 *「Nile in Blue」（菊池桃子） チュニジア *「チュニジアの夜」（ ：ディジー・ガレスピー、チャーリー・パーカー、チャカ・カーン） アルジェリア *「カスバの女」（エト邦枝、工藤静香） モロッコ *「モロッコ」（森進一） カサブランカ *「哀愁のカサブランカ」（バーティー・ヒギンズ、郷ひろみ） *「カサブランカ・グッバイ」（鳥羽一郎） *「カサブランカ・ダンディ」（沢田研二） マラケシュ *「Marrakech〜マラケッシュ〜」（松田聖子） カナリア諸島 *「カナリア諸島にて」（大瀧詠一、百瀬まなみ） 中部アフリカ、南部アフリカ、西アフリカ、インド洋 アフリカ、ないし中部アフリカ、南部アフリカ、西アフリカ、インド洋の諸地域をテーマにした楽曲。 *「AFRiCA」（TRUE KiSS DESTiNATiON） *「アフリカ」（TOTO） *「アフリカへ行きたい」（荒井由実） *「アフリカの女」（オスマン・サンコン） *「金曜日のライオン (Take it to the Lucky)」（TM NETWORK） *「SALAAM MOUSSON SALAAM AFRIQUE（サラーム モンスーン サラーム アフリーク）」（松任谷由実） *「リターン・トゥ・アフリカ」（ゴダイゴ） ケニア、タンザニア、ウガンダ *「風に立つライオン」（さだまさし） - ナイロビ、ヴィクトリア湖、キリマンジャロ。 ザンジバル島 *「ザンジバル」（ビリー・ジョエル） *「ザンジバル・ナイト」（マリーン） ガーナ *「チェッチェッコリ」 セイシェル *「憧れのセイシェル諸島」（高中正義） *「セイシェルの夕陽」（松田聖子） マダガスカル *「アイアイ」 - 童謡。 ヨーロッパ ヨーロッパ、ないしその諸地域をテーマにした楽曲。 *「哀愁のヨーロッパ」（サンタナ） 地中海 *「地中海ドリーム」（杏里） バルカン半島 *「バルカンの星の下に」（Под звездами балканскими） バルト海 *「バイキング」（冠二郎） フランス アヴィニョン *「アヴィニヨンの橋の上で」（Sur le pont d'Avignon） コート・ダジュール *「コートダジュールで逢いましょう」（高橋由美子） コルシカ島 *「想い出のソレンツァーラ」（Solenzara ：エンリコ・マシアス( )、岸洋子） サントロペ *「赤と青のブルース」（Saint Tropez Blues ：マリー・ラフォレ） パリ *「アイ・ラブ・パリ」（ ：フランク・シナトラ） *「アンカレッジ経由パリ行き」（秋ひとみ） *「オー・シャンゼリゼ」（Les Champs-Elysées ：ダニエル・ビダル、越路吹雪、南沙織、他） - シャンゼリゼ通り。 *「カルチェラタンの雪」（布施明） - カルチェラタン。 *「サ・セ・パリ」（Ca c'est Paris ：モーリス・シュバリエ、岸洋子） *「四月のパリ」（April in Paris ：フランク・シナトラ、カウント・ベイシー、他） *「パリ・ジュテーム」（Paris, je t'aime d'amour ：モーリス・シュバリエ、相田翔子） *「巴里にひとり」（沢田研二） *「パリのお嬢さん」（Mademoisell de Paris ：ジャクリーヌ・フランソワ( )、中原美紗緒） *「パリの空の下」（Sous le ciel de Paris ：エディット・ピアフ） *「巴里の夜」（二葉あき子） *「パリ野郎」（Paris Canaille ：カトリーヌ・ソヴァージュ( )、深緑夏代、越路吹雪） - 「パリ・カナイユ」とも。 *「ふたりでPARISに行こう」（山崎まさよし） *「フランシーヌの場合」（新谷のり子） *「ミラボー橋」（Le Pont Mirabeau ：イベット・ジロー( )、他） ローヌ川 *「MISTRAL」（THE SQUARE） - プロヴァンス地方。 *「ル・ローヌ」（服部克久） モナコ モンテカルロ *「モンテカルロで乾杯」（庄野真代） スイス *「おおブレネリ」（坂本九） *「スイスの娘」（The Swiss Maid ：デル・シャノン） アッペンツェル *「ホルディリディア」（Mein Vater ist ein Appenzeller） アルプス *「アルプス一万尺」 - アメリカ民謡。 *「アルプスの少女」（麻丘めぐみ） *「アルプスの牧場」（灰田勝彦） イタリア カプリ島 *「カプリ島」（Isle of Capri ：ゲイローズ(The Gaylords)、フランク・シナトラ） *「PIOGGIA DI CAPRI」（T-SQUARE） ナポリ *「帰れソレントへ」（Torna a Surriento） *「さらばナポリ」（Addio a Napoli） *「サンタ・ルチア」（Santa Lucia） *「月影のナポリ」（ ：（ミーナ、森山加代子、ザ・ピーナッツ） *「ナポリは恋人」（Napoli, Fortuna Mia ：ジリオラ・チンクェッティ、弘田三枝子） パレルモ *「花のパレルモ」（柴田つる子&若山彰） リグーリア海岸 *「冬のリヴィエラ」（森進一） ローマ *「アリベデルチ ローマ」（Arrivederci Roma ：クラウディオ・ビルラ( )） *「窓からローマが見える」（ポール・モーリア・グランド・オーケストラ） *「ローマの雨」（ザ・ピーナッツ） *「ローマの奇跡」（ヒデとロザンナ） *「ローマの灯」（中村晃子） マルタ マルタ島 *「マルタ島の砂」（The Maltese Melody ：ベルト・ケンプフェルト、ハーブ・アルパート） ギリシャ *「桃色吐息」（高橋真梨子） エーゲ海 *「エーゲ海の真珠」（Penelope ：ポール・モーリア・グランド・オーケストラ） *「エーゲ海の旅」（平尾昌晃&畑中葉子） *「魅せられて」（ジュディ・オング） ポルトガル *「ポルトガルの洗濯女」（Les lavandières du Portugal ：ジャクリーヌ・フランソワ( )、中原美紗緒） ナザレ *「ナザレの舟唄」（門倉有希） リスボン *「懐しのリスボン」（Lisbon Antigua ：ネルソン・リドル・オーケストラ(Nelson Riddle Orchestra)） *「リスボンの思い出」（織井茂子） スペイン *「市場に行こう」（島谷ひとみ） *「Spanish Blue（遥か君を離れて）」（TM NETWORK） *「スペイン」（チック・コリア、アル・ジャロウ） *「スペインの小さな町で」（ ：ディーン・マーティン、他） *「星のフラメンコ」（西郷輝彦） バルセロナ *「俺はチモ・バヨ～燃えろバルセロナ」（チモ・バヨ、日出郎） *「地中海の感傷」（松任谷由実） *「バルセロナ」（フレディ・マーキュリー&モンセラート・カバリェ） *「バルセロナの夜」（佐野元春） *「リラの花咲く頃バルセロナへ」（光GENJI） バレンシア *「白い夏バレンシア」（THE ALFEE） マドリード *「スペインの雨」（小柳ルミ子） *「マドリッドの思い出」（Memories Of Madrid ：ハーブ・アルパート） イギリス スカーバラ *「スカボロー・フェア」（Scarborough Fair ：サイモン&ガーファンクル、他） スコットランド *「スコットランドの釣鐘草」（Bluebells of Scotland） *「ロッホ・ローモンド」（The Bonnie Banks o' Loch Lomond - 「ロック・ローモンド」とも。 *「アフトン川の流れ」（Sweet Afton） チェッケンドン *「フックエンド・マナーの丘」（岡村孝子） リヴァプール *「ペニー・レイン」（ザ・ビートルズ） *「マンチェスターとリバプール」（Manchester And Liverpool ：ピンキーとフェラス(Pinky & Fellas)） ロンドン *「LONDON GAME」（BOOWY） *「ロンドン・コーリング」（ザ・クラッシュ） *「ロンドンの狼男」（ ：ウォーレン・ジヴォン） *「ロンドンの街角で」（小畑実 *「ロンドン橋」（London Bridge Is Falling Down） *「ロンドンわたしの街」（キティ） *「霧のロンドンブリッジ」（On London Bridge ：ジョー・スタッフォード( )、江利チエミ、伊東ゆかり） *「霧のベイカー・ストリート」（Baker Street ：ジェリー・ラファティ( )） アイルランド *「アイルランドに平和を」（ ：ポール・マッカートニー&ウイングス） *「アイルランドの娘」（ディック・ミネ） *「ロンドンデリーの歌」（Londonderry Air） ベルギー ブリュッセル *「雨のブリュッセル」（Il pleut sur Bruxelles ：ダリダ、深緑夏代、宇野ゆう子、他） オランダ *「風車のある街」（吉永小百合） ドイツ 黒い森（シュヴァルツヴァルト） *「森を歩こう」（A Walk in the Black Forest ; Schwarzwaldenfahrt ：ホルスト・ヤンコウスキ(Horst Jankowski)） ベルリン *「哀愁は黄昏の果てに」（THE ALFEE） *「壁の向こうのFreedom」（THE ALFEE、高見沢俊彦） *「Berlin Calling」（高見沢俊彦） *「Berlin Rain」（高見沢俊彦） ラムシュタイン *「Rammstein」（ラムシュタイン） デンマーク コペンハーゲン *「ワンダフル コペンハーゲン」（Wonderful Copenhagen ：ダニー・ケイ） スウェーデン *「スエーデンの城」（Château en Suède ：岸洋子） ノルウェー *「フィヨルドの少女」（大滝詠一） フィンランド *「サッキヤルヴィのポルカ」（Säkkijärven polkka） *「ジェンカ」（Letkiss ：坂本九） - 「レットキス」とも。 *「東京－ヘルシンキ」（灰田勝彦&久慈あさみ） *「フィンランド」（モンティ・パイソン、谷山浩子） - 歌詞にフィンランド固有の事象は何ひとつ含まれていないジョーク・ソング。 ポーランド *「POLAND」（ZABADAK） *「ワルシャワの幻想」（ザ・スターリン） *「ワルシャワ労働歌」（Warszawianka） ブルガリア ソフィア *「霧のソフィア」（アルフィー） ロシア *「赤いサラファン」（Красный Сарафан） *「カチューシャの唄」（松井須磨子） *「黒い瞳のナタリー（哀しみの黒い瞳）」（フリオ・イグレシアス、郷ひろみ） *「トロイカ」（Вот Мчится Тройка Почтовая） *「バック・イン・ザ・U.S.S.R.」（ザ・ビートルズ） アリューシャン列島 *「アリューシャン小唄」（三沢あけみ） ヴォルガ川 *「ヴォルガの舟歌」（Эй ухнем） カムチャッカ *「北緯50度」（細川たかし） カレリア *「カレリア」（工藤静香） *「霧のカレリア」（Karelia ：スプートニクス( )） サハリン *「サガレン小唄」（三沢あけみ） *「サハリンの灯は消えず」（ザ・ジェノバ） *「さよならサハリン」（ザ・ジェノバ） サンクトペテルブルク *「サンクトペテルブルクへ」（VICTORIYA） - 『pop'n music』11より。 シベリア *「愛しきナターシャ」（AKB48） シベリア鉄道 *「さらばシベリア鉄道」（太田裕美、大瀧詠一） バイカル湖 *「バイカル湖のほとり」（伊藤久男） *「恋のバイカル」（梢みわ） ハバロフスク *「ハバロフスク小唄」（近江俊郎、中村耕造） 北洋漁業 *「北の漁場」（北島三郎） モスクワ *「めざせモスクワ」（ジンギスカン） *「モスクワの夜はふけて」（ ：ケニー・ボールと彼のジャズメン(Kenny Ball and his Jazzmen)、ヴィレッジ・ストンパーズ） - 「モスクワ郊外の夕べ」とも。 *「モスコウの花売娘」（築地容子） 北極圏 北極圏をテーマにした楽曲。 *「熱き心に」（小林旭） *「Auroraの少女」（芳本美代子） *「白夜 -byaku-ya-」（THE ALFEE） 北アメリカ 北アメリカ、ないし、その諸地域をテーマにした楽曲。 アメリカ合衆国 *「AMERICA」（浜田省吾） *「アメリカでは」（雪村いづみ&益田喜頓&フランキー堺ほか） *「アメリカン・フィーリング」（サーカス） *「思いきりアメリカン」（杏里） *「クリーク・メリーズ・ブラッド」（ナイトウィッシュ） *「Song for U.S.A.」（ チェッカーズ） *「ルート66」（ナット・キング・コール） *「U.S.A.」（VOW WOW） アメリカ南部 *ディキシー」（Dixie） アラスカ州 *「アラスカ魂」（North to Alaska ：ジョニー・ホートン( )） アリゾナ州フェニックス *「恋はフェニックス」（ ：グレン・キャンベル(Glen Campbell)） イリノイ州シカゴ *「シカゴへ帰りたい」（ ：シカゴ） *「スウィート・ホーム・シカゴ」（ ：マジック・サム、ブルースブラザース） *「わが町シカゴ」（My Kind of Town (Chicago Is) ：フランク・シナトラ） ヴァージニア州 *「懐かしのバージニア」（ ） ウェストヴァージニア州 *「故郷に帰りたい 」（ ：ジョン・デンバー） オハイオ州 *「オハイオ殺人事件」（ZABADAK） オクラホマ州 *「オクラホマ・ミキサー」（Turkey in the Straw） - アメリカ民謡。 オレゴン州 *「オレゴンから愛」（さだまさし） カリフォルニア *「カリフォルニアを夢みて」（渋谷哲平） *「カリフォルニア・ガールズ」（ ：ビーチ・ボーイズ） *「カリフォルニア・コネクション」（水谷豊） *「カリフォルニア・シャワー」（California Shower ：渡辺貞夫） *「カリフォルニアの青い空」（It Never Rains in Southern California ：アルバート・ハモンド( )、南沙織） *「カリフォルニア・ラヴ」（California Love ：2パック） *「ホテル・カリフォルニア」（イーグルス） *「夢のカリフォルニア」（ ：ママス&パパス） カリフォルニア州サンフランシスコ *「霧のサンフランシスコ」（ ：トニー・ベネット、雪村いづみ） - 「想い出のサンフランシスコ」とも。サンフランシスコ市の市歌。 *「サンフランシスコ」（ ：ジャネット・マクドナルド） - サンフランシスコ市の市歌。 *「サンフランシスコの女」（ザ・ピーナッツ） *「桑港のチャイナタウン」（渡辺はま子） *「サンフランシスコ・ベイ・ブルース」（ ：ジェシー・フラー( )、エリック・クラプトン） *「シスコはロック・シティ」（ ：スターシップ） *「花のサンフランシスコ」（San Francisco ：スコット・マッケンジー( )） カリフォルニア州サンノゼ *「サンノゼへの道」（ ：ディオンヌ・ワーウィック） カリフォルニア州ロサンゼルス *「L.A.コネクション」（LA Connection ：レインボー） カリフォルニア州ロサンゼルスハリウッド *「涙のハリウッド」（河合奈保子） *「ハリウッド・スキャンダル」（郷ひろみ） *「ロスト・イン・ハリウッド」（Lost in Hollywood ：レインボー） カリフォルニア州サンタモニカ *「思いきりアメリカン」（杏里） *「サンタモニカの風」（桜田淳子） *「我が愛しのサンタモニカ」（白石みのる） カリフォルニア州サンタ・カタリナ島 *「サンタ・カタリナ島にて」（伊藤銀次） *「26マイル」（26 Miles (Santa Catalina) ：フォー・プレップス( )） カンザス州ウィチタ *「ウィチタ・ラインマン」（ ：グレン・キャンベル( )） ケンタッキー州 *「ケンタッキーの我が家」（ ：藤山一郎） *「ブルー・ケンタッキー・ガール」（ ：エミルーハリス( )） コロラド州 *「コロラドの月」（Moonlight On The Colorado） ジョージア州 *「我が心のジョージア」（ ：レイ・チャールズ、尾崎紀世彦、上田正樹） スワニー川 *「故郷の人々」（Old Folks at Home） - 「スワニー河」とも。 テキサス州 *「TEXAS KID」（THE SQUARE） *「テキサスの黄色いバラ」（The Yellow Rose of Texas ：ミッチ・ミラー合唱団(Mitch Miller Chorus)） テキサス州ガルベストン *「ガルベストン」（Galveston ：グレン・キャンベル( )） テキサス州サンアントニオ *「サンアントニオ・ローズ」（San Antonio Rose ：ウィリー・ネルソン） テネシー州 *「テネシー・ワルツ」（The Tennessee Waltz ：パティ・ペイジ、江利チエミ） テネシー州チャタヌーガ *「チャタヌーガ・チュー・チュー」（ ：グレン・ミラー） テネシー州メンフィス *「グレイスランド」（ポール・サイモン） *「メンフィス」（Memphis ：チャック・ベリー） ニューメキシコ州 *「サンタフェ鉄道」（ ：ジュディー・ガーランド） ニューヨーク州ニューヨーク *「I LOVE NEW YORK」（カシオペア） *「イングリッシュマン・イン・ニューヨーク」（Englishman In New York ：スティング） *「A列車で行こう」（Take the 'A' Train ：デューク・エリントン、美空ひばり） *「Tonight」（佐野元春） *「ニューヨーク」（I'll Take New York ：トム・ウェイツ） *「New York Girl」（西城秀樹） *「ニューヨーク・グルーヴ」（New York Groove ：エース・フレーリー） *「ニューヨーク52番街」（52nd Street ：ビリー・ジョエル） *「ニューヨーク・シティ・セレナーデ」（ ：クリストファー・クロス、藤原真人） *「ニューヨーク・ニューヨーク」（New York, New York ：フランク・シナトラ） *「ニューヨークの秋」（ ：ジョー・スタッフォード( )） *「ニューヨークの想い」（ ：ビリー・ジョエル） *「紐育物語」（森進一） *「パープルタウン 〜You Oughta Know By Now〜」（八神純子） *「NO.NEW YORK」（BOØWY） ニューヨーク州ニューヨークマンハッタン *「MANHATTAN JOKE」（河合奈保子） *「マンハッタン・キス」（竹内まりや） *「Mid-Manhattan」（カシオペア） *「ラブラブ マンハッタン」（TOKIO） ニューヨーク州ニューヨークコニーアイランド *「雨のコニー・アイランド」（松田聖子） *「想い出のコニーズアイランド」（河合奈保子） バーモント州 *「バーモントの月」（Moonlight in Vermont ：ルイ・アームストロング、フランク・シナトラ、他） ハワイ *「あこがれのハワイ」（東京プリン） *「憧れのハワイ航路」（岡晴夫） - 江口夜詩作曲。 *「憧れのハワイ航路」（TUBE） - 栗林誠一郎作曲。 *「うわさのカム・トゥ・ハワイ」（小林克也&ザ・ナンバーワン・バンド） *「三味線フラ」（神楽坂浮子） *「天国のキッス」（松田聖子） *「ハワイへ行きたい」（THE SQUARE） *「ハワイ音頭」（殿さまキングス） *「ハワイ音頭」（都はるみ） - 「日本のハワイ」こと鳥取県羽合町（現：湯梨浜町）を歌っており、ハワイ州とは無関係。 *「ハワイ航空便」（宇都美清） *「ブルー・ハワイ」（エルヴィス・プレスリー） *「夢のハワイで盆踊り」（舟木一夫&二代目コロムビア・ローズ&本間千代子&高橋元太郎） ハワイ州ホノルル *「雨のホノルル」（鶴田六郎） *「カピオラニの通り雨」（THE SQUARE） - カピオラニ公園。 *「Kona Wind」（杉山清貴） - カイルア・コナ。 フロリダ州 *「故郷の人々」（ ：雪村いづみ） - 「スワニー河」とも。 フロリダ州マイアミ *「雨に歩けば」（Walk Between Raindrops ：ドナルド・フェイゲン） *「マイアミビーチルンバ」（Miami Beach Rumba ：ザビア・クガート楽団） *「マイアミ午前5時」（松田聖子 ） ペンシルベニア州フィラデルフィア *「ストリーツ・オブ・フィラデルフィア」（ ：ブルース・スプリングスティーン） マサチューセッツ州 *「マサチューセッツ」（Massachusetts ：ビー・ジーズ） ミシガン州デトロイト *「デトロイト・ロック・シティ」（Detroit Rock City ：キッス） ミシシッピ州 *「さらばミシシッピー」（柳ジョージ） ミズーリ州セントルイス *「セントルイス・ブルース」（St. Louis Blues ：ルイ・アームストロング、池真理子、他） ミネソタ州 *「ミネソタの卵売り」（暁テル子） ミネソタ州ミネアポリス *「ミネアポリスの女からのクリスマス・カード」（Christmas Card from a Hooker in Minneapolis　：トム・ウェイツ） ルイジアナ州ニューオーリンズ *「パレード・パレード」（谷村有美） *「朝日のあたる家」（アニマルズ、ボブ・ディラン、ちあきなおみ） *「夢のマルディグラ」（Take Me to the Mardi Gras ：ポール・サイモン、ボブ・ジェームス） *「ルイジアナ・ママ」（Louisiana Mama ：ジーン・ピットニー、飯田久彦） *「ニューオーリンズはるか」（Way Down Yonder in New Orleans ：フレディ・キャノン( )） *「ウォーキング・トゥ・ニュー・オーリンズ」（ ：ファッツ・ドミノ） *「想い出のニューオリンズ」（I Wish I Was in New Orleans (in the Ninth Ward) ：トム・ウェイツ） レッド川 *「赤い川の谷間」（Red River Valley） カナダ *「カナダからの手紙」（平尾昌晃&畑中葉子） *「カナダの夕陽」（ ：アンディー・ウィリアムズ( )） *「カナダ旅行」（Voyage au Canada ：シャルル・トレネ、芦野宏） *「カナディアン アコーデオン」（井上陽水） モントリオール *「アイ・ジャスト・ワナ・ストップ」（ジノ・ヴァネリ） 中央アメリカ、南アメリカ、カリブ海 中央アメリカ、南アメリカ、カリブ海などの諸地域をテーマにした楽曲。 アンデス山脈 *「コンドルは飛んでいく」（サイモン&ガーファンクル、池真理子） アマゾン川 *「DRAGON THE FESTIVAL」（TM NETWORK） インカ帝国 *「インカ王女の子守唄」（池真理子） *「インカ帝国」（ジンギスカン） *「インカ帝国の成立」（つボイノリオ） *「インカの花嫁」（松任谷由実 ） 南米・カリブ海 *「爆笑痛快漫遊記～南米編」（藍華柳） ラテン *「PASIO〜パッシオ」（島谷ひとみ） メキシコ *「恋のメキシカンロック」（橋幸夫） *「国境の南」（South of the Border ：フランク・シナトラ） *「パパはメキシコ人?」（神谷勝也&ドン神谷） *「ラ・バンバ」（La bamba） アカプルコ *「Holiday in Acapulco」（松任谷由実） タンピコ *「タンピコ」（Tampico ：ジューン・クリスティ） ティファナ *「ティファナ・ギフト・ショップ」（Tijuana Gift Shop ：チャールズ・ミンガス） キューバ *「グッドバイ・ルック」（ドナルド・フェイゲン） *「月影のキューバ」（西田佐知子） ハバナ *「HABANA EXPRESS」（寺尾聰） - セルフカバーアルバム『Re-Cool Reflections』では「Re-Cool HABANA EXPRESS」と表記。 *「ハバナ・ムーン」（カルロス・サンタナ） ドミニカ共和国 *「サントドミンゴの恋唄」（久慈あさみ） ハイチ *「ハイチ人の戦闘の歌」（Haitian Fight Song ：チャールズ・ミンガス） *「ハイチ式離婚」（スティーリー・ダン） ジャマイカ *「来いなジャマイカ」（サザンオールスターズ） *「さらばジャマイカ」（ ：ハリー・ベラフォンテ） *「ジャマイカ」（ボビー・コールドウェル） *「Jamaica Song」（ハナレグミ） *「ジャマイカ・タウン」（桑江知子） カリブ諸島 *「CARIBBEAN」（中森明菜） *「Caribbean Wind」（松田聖子） *「Caribbean　Blue」（辛島美登里） *「カリビアン・ブルーの夜明け」（今井美樹） *「カリブの花」（三田明） *「カリブへ行きたい」（南野陽子） *「カリブ夢の旅」 - 合唱曲。 *「ココモ」（ザ・ビーチ・ボーイズ） トリニダード・トバゴ *「バナナ・ボート」（Banana Boat Song ：ハリー・ベラフォンテ、江利チエミ、浜村美智子） ベネズエラ *「アルマ・ジャネーラ」（Alma Llanera） - 「平原児の魂」とも。 *「恋のヴェネズエラ」（浜村美智子） オリノコ川 *「オリノコ・フロウ」（エンヤ） ブラジル *「ブラジル」（宝とも子） *「ブラジル音頭」（殿さまキングス ） *「ブラジルの水彩画」（Aquarela do Brasil ：アリ・バホーゾ） - 「ブラジル」とも。 サンパウロ *「夜霧のサンパウロ」（石原裕次郎） リオデジャネイロ *「イパネマの娘」（アントニオ・カルロス・ジョビン） - イパネマ海岸。 *「Ipanema　Rain」（1986オメガトライブ） - イパネマ海岸。上記のカルロス・ショビンの名前も歌詞にある。 *「カリオカの碧い風」（ポール・モーリア・グランド・オーケストラ） *「COPACABANA」（T-SQUARE） - コパカバーナ海岸。 *「ミ・アモーレ 」（中森明菜 ） *「リオの革命」（AKB48） *「リオのポポ売り」（暁テル子） アルゼンチン *「ウマウアケーニョ」（El Humahuaqueño） ブエノスアイレス *「なつかしのヴェノス・アイレス」（二葉あき子） パラグアイ *「チョグイ鳥」（池真理子） オセアニア オセアニア、ないし、その諸地域をテーマにした楽曲。 サイパン *「リュースケサンタモニカ〜2年後のサイパン〜」（仙台貨物） *「私がオバさんになっても」（森高千里） パラオ *「パラオ恋しや」（岡晴夫） パプアニューギニア ラバウル *「ラバウル小唄」（波岡惣一郎） *「ラバウル海軍航空隊」（灰田勝彦） ニューカレドニア *「天国にいちばん近い島」（原田知世） サモア諸島 *「サモア島の歌」 - 童謡。みんなのうたでも放送。 フランス領ポリネシア タヒチ島 *「恋はタヒチでアレアレア」（森口博子） 南極圏 南極圏をテーマにした楽曲。 *「氷海越えて」（若山彰） *「南極観測隊の歌」（若山彰） *「愛のオーロラ」（荻野目慶子） Category:テーマ別作品 Category:音楽の一覧 * Category:ポピュラー音楽 Category:一覧